Mysterious Fighter VS Spider-Man and the Ancient Stone
by arabininferno
Summary: What happens energy source makes the S.H.I.E.L.D systems go haywire and who is this mysterious person and how does he Know Spider-Man and what is this Ancient Stone and what kind of powers does it have? and Why Is Ava and Peter always so nervous around each other. This is a rewrite cause i did not like the first writing
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man Marvel and Disney does but, I do own my own characters in this story this is my fist ever fic so leave me some reviews and enjoy.

Chapter One Enter the Mysterious Fighter

Spider-Man (Inner dialogue) Hey what's going on My Name Peter Parker I'm 19 years old But I'm also known as the Ultimate Spider-Man. I'm the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D Super teen hero's. My team includes Luke Cage Also Known as Power-Man, Sam Alexander AKA Nova personally I Call him bucket head, Danny Rand-ki the K'un Lun warrior Know as Ironfist And then there is Ava Ayala Who is Smart, beautiful and a great fighter she is known as the Whitetiger personally she has great body to. But what I'm about to tell you is what happen between a Mysterious Fighter and me.

April 2 2014 it was a nice day out in New York City the wind had a slight breeze and, clouds were Blue everything seemed to be going really well. Well except the fact that two Thugs were robbing the local bank in Time Square.

"Ok bitch give me all the money and know body will get hurt," yelled Thug1 to the teller behind the counter.

"Please just take the money and don't hurt us," cried the Teller Lady as she filled up the bags full of money.

"Hurry up and lets get the fuck out of hear before the cops or you know who shows up" said Thug2.

Out of know were thug2 was swept off his feet from a web wine and thrown in to a nearby wall.

"What the fuck was that?" shouted Thug1

"That would be me," said Spider-Man who was sticking to the wall.

"Aw fuck it's the wall crawler well take this you asshole," screamed Thug1 while shooting off his gun at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man jumped off from the wall dodging the rain of bullets then with his fast agility kicked thug1 to the ground knocking him out cold.

"See you should never rob a bank in my city" said Spider-Man to the two Thugs who were now webbed and hanging from a light poll outside of the bank.

All of sudden Spider-Mans wrist communicator started beeping and Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D appeared on the screen.

"Parker you need to get over to the TRI-Carrier right away it's urgent" Furry said in serious Voice.

"All right Commander ill be right there," said Spider-Man jumping on his Spider Cycle

Spider-Man (Inner dialogue) I wonder what the big deal is that Fury need me to head over to the TRI-Carrier right away. (Angel-Spider-Man) "Maybe he wants to give you a raise for all your hard work. (Devil-Spider-Man) "Or maybe is going to fire you and make Sam the leader of the team cause of how lazy you are" You know you guys aren't really much help."

Spider-Man Arrived to the TRI-Carrier and the Alarms were going off the wall and the systems were going haywire.

"Whoa what's going why are the alarms going off like this," asked a confused Spider-Man.

"The alarms have been going off for about a hour now" replied Power-Man as he walked up towards Spider-Man.

"They're saying its some type of energy source causing the systems to go off like this" said Whitetiger looking at Spider-Man.

"But what could have a energy source that powerful" replied Spider-Man.

"Not what but who" Nick Fury said walking up to the Group.

"You think that energy source is coming from somebody" Nova Asking Fury.

"It could be a possibility," replied Nick.

"Not Even in K'un Lun has somebody have that much energy," replied Ironfist with a serious look on his face.

"Dude I don't think even the Hulk or Thor has that much energy and they are though," Spider-Man said to the Group.

"Well what are we going to do about it?" Whitetiger asked.

"A two man team is going to New Jersey were the Signal of the Energy is coming from. Parker, Cage you Two will head out" Nick Fury said to both of the boys.

"Wait what about the rest of us why aren't we not going" Asked Whitetiger.

"Cause the Rest of you need to stay behind and watch New York and make sure that someone like Goblin or doctor octopus don't decide to destroy the city," Fury said to the others.

So Spider-Man and Power-Man went the S.H.I.E.l.D docking bay to prep up the Jet for the mission. But meanwhile in the City of New Jersey a mysterious person dressed in all black like a ninja with silver armor on his chest with a Red Falcon Symbol and red armor gauntlets on his arms and 2 katana swords on his back, stood on top of pole hanging from a 200 feet building with his arms crossed.

Mysterious Person (Inner dialogue) So Spider-Man your time will come when I will face you and you shell fall.

Meanwhile back at the TRI-Carrier Power-Man and Spider-Man were all prepped up and ready to head out to find the Energy source, until Ava showed up and walked up to Peter.

"Peter I just wanted to say well um" Ave shyly blushing at Peter.

"A Ava" Peter asked also blushing.

"Well you see I just wanted to say be careful and don't do nothing stupid" Ava said then she hugged Peter. "And I want you to have this to" Ava handed a necklace with a square stone and some ancient Writing on it.

Peter looked at the necklace "thanks Ava this is really cool" Peter said giving Ava Hug making her Blush even More.

"It brings good luck, and I'm giving it to you so you will come back to us and come back to me" Ava said to Peter.

"Don't worry Ava ill be back I got Power-Man Watching my back you know we are team awesome me and him" Peter said smiling at Ava.

"Hey Web Head lets get a move on it" Shouted Luke.

"Alright I'm coming," yelled Peter.

As Peter got in the Jet he gave Ava one last look before pulling on his mask.

"Alright engines are ready systems are checked we are ready for take off, lets head out" Power-Man said as he and Spider-Man took off from the docking bay heading to New Jersey.

"So Peter you like Ava?" Luke asked in a sarcasm way.

"Well I, well um, well I" Peter stuttering with his words.

"HahahaHa cat got your tongue or should I say tiger got your tongue," laughed Luke.

Spider-Man (Inner dialogue) Do I really like Ava the way Luke thinks I like Ava? [Angel-Spider-Man] "Well Ava is really Smart and caring and has top grades" [Devil-Spider-Man] "A and she has a banging body that's makes you want to eat whip cream off of it" laughed the Devil Spider-Man. Peter and Angel-Spider-Man just looked at Devil Spider-Man as if he was insane.

"Hey earth to Parker this is mission control come in web head" Luke said in a sarcastic voice.

"Ha what's going on?" asked Peter.

"Dude you can day dream about Ava latter we got a mission to do we are right above the energy source but, I'm not picking up anything on the visual censors" Luke said.

"Well maybe we should go down and see what we can find" Spider-Man replied.

So Spider-Man and Power-Man landed the Jet on to the streets and got out and started looking around but the streets were empty there was know body around.

"This is kind of creepy there should be people on the streets" Spider-Man said with a little bit on concern in his voice.

"Yeah your right this is just strange it's like there is not even a signal soul on this block," replied Power-Man.

{Spider Sense danger} "Power-Man look out" shouted Spider-Man as he pushed his friend out the way from a flying ninja star with electric energy surging around it. That came out from the shadows hitting a nearby by car exploding the car sending both boys to the ground.

"What the fuck was that?" Shouted Power-Man

"Not what but who" replied Spider-Man.

With the swiftness of a Ninja the Mysterious Person came out from the shadows so fast punching and kicking Spider-Man and Power-Man causing them both fall to the ground again. Then the Mysterious Person stood five feet away from them with his arms crossed.

"Now you shell meet your doom," laughed the Mysterious Person.

Ok every one that is chapter One I did some rewrite cause I did not like the first one but leave me some review and tell me what you think.


	2. Fallen Hero

Chapter Two Fallen Hero

Spider-Man and Power-Man stared down the Mysterious Fighter that was now only five feet away from them.

"So who are you supposed to be?" Spider-Man asked with a little bit of anger in his voice.

"Like I said before I am your doom your destroyer" said the Mysterious Fighter mocking them.

"You mocking us" Shouted Power-Man.

"What are you going to do about it Weak-Man" Mysterious Fighter Laughed.

"I'll show you what I'm going to do," yelled Power-Man as he went rushing towards the Mysterious Fighter with his fist cocked back ready to punch.

"Power-Man wait" yelled Spider-Man

But it was to late, Power-Man punched the Mysterious Fighter right in the jaw cause his head to move to the side.

"Bad move" Yelled the Mysterious Person while turning his head to face Power-Man, then with quickness he cocked his fist and punched Power-Man in the jaw causing Power-Man to Spit out blood.

"No one has ever made me bleed by punching me," Power-Man said with anger.

"You haven't seen nothing yet," The Mysterious Fighter said giving Power-Man another punch causing him to fly back about 10 feet in to a building.

"That's it your going to Pay for that" Yelled Spider-Man rushing at the Mysterious Fighter.

Spider-Man jumped in the air then shot down a web line sticking to the Mysterious Fighter and, with his strength swung the Mysterious Fighter to a car. Then Spider-Man shot Webs at him sticking him to the car. Spider-man started moving towards Power-Man to see if his friend was ok.

"You shouldn't turn you back on your enemy" yelled The Mysterious Fighter while breaking free from the Webbing.

The Mysterious fighter then used his Ninja like speed to get in the air close to Spider-Man.

{Spider sense danger} "What the?" shouted Spider-Man as he dodge the attack from the Mysterious Fighter.

Spider-Man swung at the Mysterious Fighter, but he blocked Spider-Man punches.

"Your to slow bug brain" laughed the Mysterious Fighter while kicking Spider-man in his left ribs causing them to break.

"uggghhhhh" screamed Spider-Man

"Now Spider-Man take this" Mysterious person said while punching Spider-Man in the nose causing it to break and bread.

"Ugh" shouted Spider-Man.

Then from out of no were Power-Man came in from the air kicking the Mysterious Person in his face causing him to move back.

"Spidey all you right?" asked Power-Man

"Yeah I think I'm good just some broken ribs and a nose but nothing to serious" Spider-Man said while breathing hard.

"You should really know how to stay down Weak-Man" Shouted the Mysterious Fighter.

"Not a chance punk, and its Power-Man you Asshole" Yelled Power-Man charging at the Mysterious Person

The Mysterious Person moved out of the way by doing a flip then he did a sidekick on Power-mans head causing him to fall on the ground. Power-Man got back up with quickness and started throwing fast punches at the Mysterious Person, but he blocked each punched with his fast hands.

"This is getting boring I think its time to make it a little more painful" The Mysterious Person said grabbing both of Power-Mans wrists.

The Mysterious Person then jumped up putting his feet on Power-Mans chest and with leverage pushed his legs forward and pulled Power-Mans arms causing his elbows to dislocate.

"ugggggghhhhhhghhhhhh!" screamed Power-Man in crying pain.

"Power-Man!" yelled Spider-Man

"Now Power-Man its not over yet" laughed the Mysterious Fighter while doing two karate Chops on Power-Mans Shoulders causing his Shoulder blades to shatter.

Spider-Man {Inner Dialogue} this can't be happing? Power-Man is unbreakable that Man shouldn't be able to break Power-Mans bones like that.

"Now take this Power-Man," The Mysterious Fighter said punching Power-Man so hard in the stomach causing Power-Man to cough out blood.

"Ugh ugh" Power-Man said with blood running down his mouth.

"Now to make sure you stay down on the ground take this," shouted the Mysterious Fighter shooting two throwing ninja knifes from his armor gauntlets

The throwing ninja knives both hit Power-Man in his knees going through him causing the bones to shatter. Making Power-man fall down to the ground.

"Now that he is out of the way I can take care of you Spider-Man," laughed the Mysterious Fighter.

Spider-Man was down on one knee holding his ribs looking at the Mysterious Person in anger.

Spider-Man {Inner Dialogue} this might be it this guy is powerful and were is the Hulk when you need him and why am I laughing at a time like this.

All right guys that is the ended of Chapter Two I wonder what's going to happen well just have to wait and find out.


	3. White Light

Chapter 3 the White Light

Ava {Inner Dialogue} I know something is not right. I can't explain it but I know Peter is in trouble I can just feel it in my heart.

"Ava are you all right my friend?" asked Danny walking up to Ava placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No I think something has happen to Peter and Luke, I can't explain it but I know something is wrong they have not reported back in and its been about a hour" replied Ava with a worried look on her face.

"Lets go to the bridge and see if Commander Fury have heard from them," Danny said.

"Alright" replied Ava getting up and following Danny to the bridge.

In the bridge agents were trying to locate Spider-Man and Power –Man but were not having any luck.

"What's the Statius? Of the situation" asked Fury.

"Their is still no response from either Spider-Man or Power-man and it seems we can't get through something is blocking their comlink sir" replied a Agent

"This is not good," replied Fury with a worried voice. "Hill I want you and some agents to head out to New Jersey and find Spider-Man and Power-Man"

"I'm going also," Ava said walking in to the bridge with Danny.

"Forget it you are staying here" Replied Fury

"But sir I know something has happen to Peter and Luke and I can't just stay here and do nothing and if you don't allow me to go I'll just go on my own and will disobey your orders" Ava said looking at fury with passion in her eyes.

"Fine go but Maria Hill and med agents are going with you also take Ironfist and Nova with you to" Replied Fury smiling at Ava.

Ava smiled back and went over to the docking bay to prep the shuttle for New Jersey.

"Sir why did you agree for her to go after she defined your orders" Maria Hill asked looking at Fury.

"She has passion and she is a good hero I just don't want her to see what might have happen to Parker or Cage" replied Fury

"You think something has happen too them" asked Hill

"I prey to god that nothing has" replied Fury while looking out the window to the sky.

Meanwhile back in New Jersey Spider-Man was getting up ready to fight against the mysterious fighter once more.

"You think you have a chance against me Spider-Man," laughed the Mysterious Fighter.

"Probably not but you got to be stopped and I'm going to make sure you go down and are brought to justice" Spider-Man said while holding his ribs.

"Well then lets Begin," said the Mysterious Fighter as he went charging at Spider-Man

The Mysterious Fighter Jumped in the air throwing ninja stars with electric energy towards Spider-Man

{Spider sense danger} " Oh shit" yelled Spider-Man dodging the ninja stars. " You know does can really hurt somebody" all of a sudden Spider-Man jumped in front of the Mysterious Fighter and did a double kick on his face knocking him down to the ground then Spider-Man shot two web strings and swung him around throwing him in to a building.

"Impressive Spider-Man you're much stronger then I thought but you're still no match for me," yelled the Mysterious Fighter as he used his Ninja like speed hitting Spider-Man in his chest knocking him back.

"You're going to pay for that," Spider-Man said while throwing a punch at the Mysterious fighter.

"I don't think so," yelled the Mysterious Fighter as he grabbed Spider-Mans right fist and squeezed it shattering the bones.

"ahhhh" Screamed Spider-Man in agony pain.

"Now take this Spider-Man" The Mysterious fighter then punched Spider-Man in the Jaw breaking it causing blood to leak out. Then he took his right leg and kicked his foot straight on Spider-Mans knee breaking the bone causing Spider-Man to fall to the ground unable to stand up.

Spider-Man tried to stand up but it was no use his broken Knee was preventing him from getting up.

"Broken Fist, broken knee, broken jaw and nose and broken ribs and you still try to get up you surreally are a amazing Person Peter Parker" replied the Mysterious Fighter in a calm manner.

"How do you know?" Asked Spider-Man

"I know all about you and S.H.I.L.E.D all about your team all about the Avengers and X-MEN and all most every hero in your dimension" the Mysterious Fighter said.

"My dimension what do you mean by that?" asked Spider-Man.

"I'm not from this world nor this dimension I'm from a dimension called the viaworld and my master has order me to take over this dimension and stop who ever stands in my way" replied the Mysterious Fighter.

"Not if I have anything to do about it" yelled Spider-Man and with his left hand shot out web string hitting the Mysterious Fighter in the face. Then using his web Taser

To electrocute him sending volts of electricity through out his body.

"Stop it hahaha stop it, stop it, it tickles" laughed the Mysterious Fighter. "Now its my turn" he said with a more serious voice grabbing Spider-Man by the face sending Chargers of electric energy through his body.

"ughhh ahhhh stop it ughhhh ahhhh" screamed Spider-Man.

Power-man {Inner Dialogue} I feel so helpless I can't even get up to help my friend Peter I'm sorry.

"Now Spider-Man you shell feel pain," yelled the Mysterious Fighter as he took out his katana and slashed Spider-Mans left arm cutting it off. Spider-Mans blood starting spilling out.

"ugghhhhugghhh" Cried Spider-Man.

Meanwhile back at the Tri-Carrier Whitetiger, Ironfist Nova, and Maria Hill were in the shuttle with the med agents getting ready to takeoff.

"All right systems are checked engines are ready is everyone ready to head out" Asked Maria Hill.

"Yes mam" Everyone said at the same time.

"All right then lets go," shouted Maria hill has she hit the throttle and they were off to New Jersey.

Ava {Inner Dialogue} Were on are way Peter just hold on you have to hold on for me.

"Danny have you had any luck in getting a hold of Peter or Luke" asked Sam

"No not yet" Replied Danny.

"Ava is really worried I hope that there ok," said Sam

"Me to Sam me to" replied Danny.

Back in New Jersey Spider-Man was badly hurt but cause of his Spider Powers he was holding on but barley.

"Now its time to End this and you shell be the message that your dimension shell fall," Said the Mysterious Fighter as he grabbed Spider-man by his neck and with his right hand stabbed Spider-Man in the stomach. Spider-Mans eyes winded from under his mask blood coming out of his mouth not even able to speak.

Spider-Man {Inner Dialogue} this is it I can't believe it I'm finished I felled I'm sorry Aunt May, I felled S.H.I.L.E.D, I felled my team Sam, Luke, Danny and Ava I'm sorry I guess I'm not keeping that promise of coming back. Man this sucks.

All of sudden the stone on the necklace that Ava gave Peter started to glow and shinning bright white Light came out surrounding Peter.

"What is this light it's letting out a strange source of power?" replied the Mysterious Fighter shocked at what was going on.

The Bright light then shot at the Mysterious Fighter sending him flying through a building. The light was so bright that the others could see it.

"What is that Light?" asked Sam

"Its Peter" Yelled Ava

"How can you be for sure?" replied Hill

"I can't explain it, it's just a feeling but I know if we go to that light in the sky we will find Peter and Luke," said Ava with Passion in her voice.

"All right then were heading to the light," said Hill hitting the throttle at full speed.

Ava {Inner Dialogue} don't worry Peter were coming just hold on.

That's it for chapter 3 leave some reviews.


End file.
